legaltobaccofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 161
Episode 161 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Highlights *Wild Bill says homosexual activists hate Christians. *Vigilant Christian became an Illuminati sock puppet. *Your flat screen TV was stolen by a libertarian extremist. *A man and his sister wife claim white people were the first to arrive in South Africa. Videos Played #Liberal Screwballs With Guns! #joejinkyvideo - Liberals prop up Chris Kyle wannabe #CERN: Mario Kidnapped into Alternative Dimension #Dr. Kent Hovind Q&A - Water on Mars, Praying, Miracles - #RWW News: Theodore Shoebat Calls For A Global Inquisition To Put Gays To Death #A Defense Of Political Correctness #I Am a Libertarian Extremist...and So Are You #Atheist On Judgement Day. "Why did you not believe in me" - God. #Stop the White Genocide! #Praying for Donald Trump 9-28-2015 at Trump Tower NYC #Donald Trump Won't Last (not found) #Butt Cream And Jenny Mcderpshit (not found) Start Of The Show As always, the show beings with the shill intro, and the real one. When the cameras were finally shown, we were once again greeted by TJ the Mystery Guest. Scotty then attacks The Mystery Guests's family by revealing the fact that he is actually TJ. TJ actually shows signs of self awareness by admitting that he thinks the anti-PC and anti-SJW crowd are just as overly sensitive as the people they're against. He realized this from his "Redneck History of Islam" video, when said crowd bitched at TJ for saying "everyone who criticizes Islam is a redneck" (Our research team has concluded that this criticism is total bullshit). Also, someone wrote him because Rhonda Rousey was on the cover of MEN'S health. TJ did not realize that because of this action, Men are now an oppressed group. Ben then talks about how many people get severely angry over the Peasants disagreeing them on one issue. Apparently during the filming of Cop Out, Bill Cosby drugged Bruce Willis, and Kevin Smith didn't notice because he was too terrified of talking to him. Then, shilling. Ben reveals his deep seeded hatred of Tee Spring. Ben then completely derps out and covers up the screen with the overlay while trying to show the audience what to put in the address bar. GG Ben, g fucking g. After all that homo-eroticism, they moved on to crazy people. The first video they played was a Wild Bill video. TJ gets offended by Wild Bill claiming that any of the recent shootings were tragedies, and not just a hoax created by Obama. Scotty, as always, chimes in with comedy gold. He adds on to TJ's complaints "Yeah". Scotty then throws shade on heroes like Timothy McVeigh claiming that what they did was in any way a bad thing. Bill then unveiled his new political ideology, "Screwballism". Ben then claimed that if 2 people had guns when the shooter walked in, that they would automatically shoot each other before attacking the shooter. TJ then calls Scotty on his shit because he was using "statistics" instead of gut feelings like real Americans. After talking about guns for 16 hours, they moved onto some batshit Kinky Joe video about Chris Kyle or some shit. TJ figured out that the solution to all these shootings is to let people dress up as super heroes in the class room, thus deterring bad guys. The peasants then theorized that Chris Kyle was actually killed by Obama himself. Scotty disproves that the Chris Kyle wanna be is real because he is looking down, presumably at a script. While TJ complains to Kinky Joe about how garbage he is at making videos, Scotty reads his fanfictions about Kinky Joe and Chris Kyle sucking each other's balls. TJ then accidentally reveals that he is part of the liberal/homosexual lobby by asking why Kinky Joe is so incredulous about the story. After they finally move on from that rambling nonsense, Ben warns that this is the strangest Crigilant Vistian video he's ever seen. The video begins with the audio way out of sync, and apparently it's about something called CERN. Words can not describe what happens next, all I can say is that he turns into a sock puppet via video editing.TJ then accuses the Crigilant Vistian of being satanic, due to the fact that wearing a sock on your hand means that you want to hang Jesus by his toes or some shit. After various sexual innuendos and satanic/illuminati references, they break the news that on Wednesday the 14th, there will not be a show (the world cries back). The reason the show is cancelled is because Scotty has to pay tribute to his canadian comrades mock canadians. Scotty then describes Canadian hockey games as "Mad Max on Ice". Middle Of The Show The first video they play in the second hour of the show is a video of Kent Hovind talking about what a sexual dynamo dino he is. They talk about taxes, church and other crap that no one cares about. TJ suggests that Kent Hovind start his own reality show. Also, apparently Kent Hovind's finances are done by God (no wonder he went to jail for tax evasion). Kent Hovind questions the credibility of the New York Times, and says that the only reason that NASA says there is water on Mars is to keep the funding coming in. Ben then talks about plans to send 500,000 people to Mars and make it a reality show, while twirling his evil businessman mustache. Apparently Kent Hovind does not believe in the existence of planets besides Earth. They then ramble on about planets for 12 hours. Once they were done with all that boring shit that no one cares about, they moved on to Theodore Shoebat. After exposing Theodore as a homosexual, the peasants then play a video with some chick claiming political correctness goes hand in hand with free speech. End Of The Show After the break, the peasants discuss Scotty's crack addiction and then play a video from JezuzFreek's fat brother talking about being a libertarian extremist. They then played a video of a prick that was so stupid that he didn't know how to turn his phone sideways. The peasants then played a video from a KKK website discussing white genocide. The people talking were ugly fucks so TJ brought up a scene from the comic series Preacher. The peasants then play a video of people praying around Donald Trump. A guy touched Donald's face and prayed for it, which the peasants compared to face hugers from Aliens. God bless Trump. The peasants moved on and played a video of some loser who used to advise Mitt Romney. The loser states Donald won't last. The end the show with a Brett Keane video showing the evils of atheists. Brett then talked about Bewildered Ape and Jenny McDermott. Quotes *"This is propaganda to ban all guns in America and the world." - Scotty learns the truth. *"Crack is whack, kids!" - Scotty speaking to the kids in the audience. *"What if I just come to your office and steal your paper clips? Would that be okay?" - TJ contemplating his evil deeds. *"Yeah, great comic." - Ben on Preacher. *"Why are all the people who defend the white race such poor examples of it?" - TJ paraphrasing a quote from Jesse Custer. *"Anyone who hasn't read those comics probably should." - TJ on Preacher. Trivia *Jenny McDermott, Brett Keane, AiU, and Wild Bill will always down vote the stream before it even starts. *Cop Out was worse than TJ's dad dying. *Crisis actors take acting lessons in Washington D.C. *Everyone should read Preacher and watch Rick And Morty. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes